Rosemoon
by whinesss
Summary: No beauty could compare to his, my eyes froze on him leaving me floating in and infinite space. When I looked at him no one in the room existed, his eyes bathed me in a wave of warmth and love, love a strange word meaningless until him. I will love his love forever. The rest of the story you will have to read and find out. ;)


p style="text-align: center;"Chapter one: Returned/p  
p style="text-align: center;"It felt cold, the insides of the empty room, void of furniture, my mom's voice broke the silence that flooded my once cramped room. I looked at my mom, her head was poked in the room, her ebony hair hung around from her head almost down to her chest. I always admired my mother's looks, her creamy pale skin was like porcelain, along with her chocolate brown eyes that were always full of love and warmth./p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;""Honey, come on I want to leave on time, we have a long drive ahead of us." Her soft voice echoed out into the empty room./p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;""I'm coming, just saying goodbye to this place," I responded before turning around picking up the last bag that sat next to the door. My mother's eyes met mine they were full of sadness but also had hope and happiness. I smiled lightly at her, grabbing her hand gently. I ran my thumb over her knuckles, I stared at the connection between us for a moment burning it into my memory, I didn't want to lose this. We dropped our hands and went down the stairs, the rest of our stuff was already on its way to Washington, my mom's friend came to get most of our furniture with her truck the night before./p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"I slipped on my old worn out sneakers and flung on my gray jacket, my mother told me it would be cold in La Push by now it being early September, school would be starting again. I surely was going to miss my friends, but I missed La push a lot especially the weather and wildlife. My mother and I moved out of La Push seven years ago we left when my dad died… he died because of a bear attack out in the woods of La Push. My mom never liked to talk about it, it was the main reason we left./p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"We hopped in my mom's blue jeep it was packed full of our suitcases. We pulled out of our driveway saying goodbye to our home once more before driving away towards la push. It felt strange going back there seeing all the people we use to know, and our old house, I smiled at the thought before putting in my headphones and leaning my head against the door drifting off to sleep./p  
p style="text-align: center;"- /p  
p style="text-align: center;""We're here!" Mom yelled as she put the car in park, I jumped slightly slapping my mom on the arm lightly. She giggled "Sorry!" before jumping out of the car I followed./p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"The house was just as I remember, two stories painted a dark brown with a porch wrapped all the way around the house, it was all set up in a small forest clearing only a small gravel driveway leading to the main road./p  
p style="text-align: center;". My mother's friend had arrived before us the truck she drove was already being unpacked, buff looking dudes came in and out of the home carrying furniture and boxes into the house./p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;""Emily!" my mother yelled before hugging her friend,/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"my mom pulled back and gestured a hand towards me, "This my daughter Eleanor, Eleanor this is Emily Young, Or Uley I should say." My mom said I stepped forward holding my hand out towards the copper toned woman./p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;""Please, call me Ellie," I said taking hold of Emily's hand softly./p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;""It's so nice to finally meet you, Ellie," Emily said her voice was soft and motherly, so was her face she was beautiful despite the scar that reaches up towards her brow, and down to her jaw the scar made her even more beautiful in fact./p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;""Boys, come meet Karen and Ellie." Emily hollered at the boys bringing in the furniture,/p  
p style="text-align: center;"they walked over there was three of them all tan and muscular with cheeky smiles on their faces./p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;""Ellie, this is Embry, Quil, and Paul," Emily said pointing at each boy./p  
p style="text-align: center;"The first one Embry, was tall and slender, with russet skin, cropped black hair and brown eyes. Second in the line was Quil he was shorter than Embry, more muscular, with brown eyes, darker skin, and an impish grin./p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"Finally, there was Paul tall just like the other boys, with brown eyes, and black hair. His stare was the least friendly, more of a glare than anything else. /p  
p style="text-align: center;" I smiled at all of the boys most of them smiled and waved, " Hey, I'm Ellie." I sad feeling a bit awkward under their stares./p  
p style="text-align: center;""Ellie, do you mind helping the boys finish up with the unpacking?" My mom asked, I smiled and nodded running over to my mom's jeep opening up the trunk pulling out two of our suitcases and started hauling them towards the front door. I looked over at the boys as I struggled to pull the suitcases up the stairs, my jaw dropped Embry was carrying the dining room table by himself, Quil had two large boxes, and Paul moved a piece of our couch by himself. I stared in awe as they walked in and out Embry snickered at me, and I stuck my tongue out at him before continuing to bring the suitcases in the house. I sighed and wiped the sweat from my brow and took a look around my new room it was on the second floor, and the walls were painted a pale green the same color as my eyes my mom always said./p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"The boys and I finally finished bringing in all of the boxes, furniture, and luggage. After it was all over mom said her and Emily were going out to eat and catch up I told her I would stay and unpack boxes. I came down the stairs of the second story the guys were still in my house finishing things,/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;""Thanks for helping guys this would have taken me days otherwise," I said with a generous smile./p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;""It was no problem Ellie, You're going to the school in La push right?" Embry asked I nodded, he seemed the friendliest of the three./p  
p style="text-align: center;""Yep, Final year of hell, you guys go there too right?" I asked rubbing the back of my neck slightly "Yeah, all four of us including some of our other friends." Embry stated/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;""Who?"/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;""Oh uh, Leah Clearwater, Jacob Black, and a few others,"Embry said while pulling his shoes on, "Oh cool I hope I get to meet them." they hung around for a little longer before they stated that they needed to leave./p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;""We better get going Ellie, see you at school," Embry called out as all four of them exited the door. "Oh ok see you then Thanks again for all the help," I said waving at them before closing the front door. Now to try to get some of the unpacking in my room done./p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"Three hours passed of me unpacking and placing things, I grunted and stood up looking at my progress my room was half way done. I sighed and headed downstairs, I then remember we had no food in the house, I placed a hand over my stomach and felt it growl. I should go out for food. My mom sent my car down here a little bit before we left she said that the keys are on top of the front right wheel. I wrote a short note for my mom and left it on the counter, I then threw on a pair of dark jeans and a black long sleeve shirt./p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"I looked at myself in the mirror before leaving, my long jet black hair hung past my chest it was slightly tangled but relatively straight that framed my pale petite face along with my slightly darkened pale green eyes. I sighed and ran a hand down my face, it would be good enough. I left the bathroom and grabbed my purse by the front door then grabbed the garage and house keys. I pushed open the garage door to reveal my 1995 evergreen Volvo wagon, I grinned and grabbed the key from the wheel and hopped in. I cruised the streets of La Push for looking for a sufficient food place. As I drove down one of the dark streets a bright diner sign shown above I smiled and continued driving. I pushed the door to the diner open, a woman's voice greeted me telling me I could sit anywhere, I looked around the restaurant was mostly empty except for a few locals and one or two regulars they glanced over at me before returning to their coffee and cigarettes. I noticed an empty booth next to the window and slid into the patent faux leather seat and glanced over the menu. Everything about the dinner was supposed to take the customer back to the 60's or something, with the red neon light overhead paralleled by a lime green neon light and the black and white checkerboard floors, it was cozy. The waitress came by and got my order, A burger with lettuce, no tomato, and pickles with a chocolate shake and large side of fries. I fiddled with my fingers as I waited and tuned my ears in to listen to the men sitting at the bar. One of them was talking about the bear attack that had been going on of recent he kept saying that it wasn't the bears that were attacking but, something much more monstrous his buddies just laughed it off. The waitress setting my milkshake and food down on the counter broke me of my eavesdropping, the smell of the food was so enticing I could feel my mouth water. "Thank you," I said with a smile, the waitress nodded and walked off./p  
p style="text-align: center;"~/p  
p style="text-align: center;"My stomach was stuffed, I had finished off the last of my shake when the waitress came over handing me the check I placed the cash and tip on top and headed out of the diner. I started my drive back home, my car being the only one out on the streets at the moment. My eyes wandered to the forest that lined the road, catching movement in the darkness of it almost like a bear, but it's head turned at the last second displaying a dark pair of eyes. I gasped before a horn turned my eyes away from the forest and back on the road. I swerved dramatically back into my lane and avoided hitting the other car head on I let out a small surprised yell and could feel my heart beating out of my chest "Ellie stop being so careless." I scolded myself aloud regaining my composure./p  
p style="text-align: center;"~/p  
p style="text-align: center;"I pulled into the gravel driveway. My mom's car was already back she was probably sleeping by now. I locked my car and threw the keys into my purse then headed inside. I opened the door to see the lights off, I softly made my way upstairs. My room was half done, but I at least had my bed made up, I threw off my jeans and shirt putting on a baggy t-shirt then rolled into bed falling asleep thinking about the eyes from earlier./p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"I woke up with a groan and a light stretch, I sat up in bed and turned my feet, so they were dangling off the side. I got up and went into my bathroom to take a quick shower before getting breakfast. I got dressed in a pair of jeans, a black v-neck with a big black cardigan and leaving my hair down to dry. I fluttered down the stairs to see my mom unpacking things in the living room, I smiled and made my way over to her giving her a tight hug./p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;""I'm going to grab us some breakfast mom," I said/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;""Oh don't worry about it dear I already went to the store."She said with a cheery tone, "Sweet, then I will make us breakfast," I said walking into the kitchen I pulled out what I needed for pancakes and started to make them. The dull sweet smell soon filled the house as I began to make a pile of pancakes. I called my mom in, and we sat down and ate./p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;""Only two more days till school are you excited?"Mom asked I sighed/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;""Well as excited as I can be for going back to school," I said before stuffing some pancakes into my mouth./p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;""We should go to Port Angeles tomorrow and buy you some new clothes and school supplies." She said, I smiled and nodded finishing my mouthful "That be great."/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"After eating I helped my mother with the rest of the unpacking and by the end of the day we had finished with all the unpacking all that remained was the pile of unfolded moving boxes. I smiled at my mom and hugged her "finally back and settled." I said looking around at the fully furnished room./p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"It was night time by now, and we decided to head off into our rooms, as soon as I was in my silent room the eyes from the evening before sprung into my head they were so strange, there was a soul behind those eyes. I rubbed my face, maybe sleep would get them off my mind./p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"I woke up groggily, checking my phone, 12:30 a.m. I sighed and rolled out of bed throwing on jeans, a gray sweatshirt and threw my hair up into a ponytail. I flew down the stairs and into the kitchen where my mom sat with two men. One in a wheelchair he had long hair and wore a cowboy hat, and the other was large and had shoulder-length gray hair./p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"When I walked in they turned their heads to look at me the wrinkles in their faces show a lifetime of happiness, joy, and wisdom. My mother smiled at me "Ellie, good you're up I want you to meet Billy Black and Harry Clearwater, good friends of your father and me." She said gesturing first to the man in the wheelchair then the one standing next to him. I smiled and stepped forward my hand out to Billy " It's a pleasure to meet you guys." I said, Billy shook my hand firmly with two hands and smiled "It's good to see you again Ellie even though you probably don't remember." Billy said, I grinned at him then turned my attention to Harry shaking his hand as well "Daughter of James Holt, never thought I'd see the day." Harry said with a light chuckle shaking my hand softly, my father's name I hadn't heard it said aloud in a long time./p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;""Ellie I know I said we would go shopping but do you mind going alone today, I'm sorry I just want to catch up with these guys." My mom said sincerity in her voice,/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;""Of course, no worries," I said waving her off,/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;""It was great meeting you guys," I said smiling at the two men once more before leaving./p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"The Port Angeles sign passed me, it took me about 30 minutes to get here I first stopped to grab something to eat. Then I headed on my way to one of the nearby shops after parking my car, the walk to the small shop was short. As I walked in I gawked at the beautiful ornate sweaters, scarfs, cardigans, and so much more./p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"By the end of it all, I bought a new dark green cardigan that hung down to my knees with large buttons along one side and two large pockets on both sides of the cardigan. I then bought two new scarfs one was a black velvety infinity scarf, and the other a large and long creamy pink scarf that wrapped all the way around my body. I then bought a long sleeve button up shirt that was made from a light jean material. I also got two high-waisted pleated skirts, one was black the other was a light pink, those went with a cropped light tan turtleneck sweater. I also got a big jean jacket along with a white spaghetti strap floral crop top. Adding to that I got a gray short sleeve shirt and pink high rise shorts, along with two pairs of high waisted jeans they were both a light blue. To finish it off, I got a pair of black worn out sneakers, a pair of worn out short boots and a light pink velvet dress that went to about my mid thigh./p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"I paid the woman at the checkout desk and left, dropping my bags off at my car before heading into a supply store where I bought a black backpack, pens, pencils, and some notebooks. After all the shopping, I was beat, so I decided to head back to my car it was about seven. As I was walking, I noticed a girl ahead of me I couldn't see her face, but she had long curly dark brown hair and wore a dark green hoodie with dark blue jeans. My attention from her drifted as a group of drunk men started to follow her, I felt my stomach churn as I saw them pursue her down an alleyway. I quickened my pace to catch up turning down the alleyway hastily as I watched them corral her in an open area behind the shops, I felt my blood boil as I saw them whistling and snickering at her./p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;""HEY! back away from her you mindless shit sticks!" I screamed at them knocking the main guy in the back of the head with my clenched fist I then moved in front of the girl, the one I hit staggered and fell onto the brick either from drunkenness or my hit maybe both. The bottles he held smashed as they hit the brick pavement, one of the braver men lunged forward grabbing a piece of the broken bottles and charged at me knocking me to the pavement. He threw himself on top of me trying to slash at me with the glass, he only cut my arm a little. A loud screech and the sound of a car door shutting got his attention, I kicked him straight in the balls he let out a high pitched scream then I felt his weight being pushed off me. I looked up and saw a pale chiseled face staring down at me offering me a hand up, I took it only to feel like I was holding on to a statue, his hand was absent of any warmth, not normal. I stood shakily and pressed my palm to the cut on my arm, I moved towards the girl./p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;""Are you alright?" I asked, she looked at me and smiled,/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;""Yes, thank you but I feel I should be asking you that," she said with a light chuckle pointing at my slightly bleeding arm./p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"I smiled back "Eh, nothing a bandage can't handle, I'm Ellie by the way." I said sticking my free hand out towards her,/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;""Bella." She said with a soft voice. "Nice to meet you even under the circumstances," I said, she laughed and then turned her attention to the tall, pale man that stared at her in silence. He looked toward his car then back at her, she nodded and turned to me taking my free hand and started writing something on it, her number I assumed. After that it seemed as though they vanished, I looked down the what she wrote, yeah her number, I think I just made a new friend./p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"I picked up my purse and made my way to my car quickly. I stopped at a drugstore on the way home to grab some bandages, I wrapped my arm up before going home I wouldn't want to scare my mom or worry her. When I pulled into my driveway, I pulled my phone out of my purse and put Bella's number in it and sent her a text. I slumped back in the seat, I was exhausted. I walked up to my room, my mom was fast asleep by now. I threw myself into bed placing my bags on the floor next to me, I set my alarm for school tomorrow then the moment my head hit the pillow I was out./p  
p style="text-align: center;"-/p  
p style="text-align: center;"I woke up and was instantly met with a dull pain through my body, my muscles were sore from being knocked down last night, and the cut on my arm hurt like a bitch. I turned my alarm off and went into the bathroom, I peeled the bandage off my arm slowly hissing quietly at the sight of the deep bloody gash. Last night it didn't hurt that much because of the adrenaline I suppose. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair before I grabbed the disinfectant and quickly doused the wound. I bit down on my lip to keep from screaming and slammed my free hand on the counter, the wound flamed from the pain but after a second calmed I wrapped it with the remainder of my white gauze./p  
p style="text-align: center;"I left the bathroom and brought my mind back to what I was going to wear to school, I grabbed a pair of skinny black jeans and slipped on an old gray t-shirt, I then pulled on my trusty worn out sneakers. I was about to leave when I remembered to grab my jacket wouldn't want mom to see the bandage. I ran down the stairs and into the kitchen my stomach was grumbling loudly for some food, to my surprise my mom was already in the kitchen cooking up some eggs and bacon. I smiled brightly and ran over to her hugging her tightly from behind, even though I was seventeen I still hugged my mom like I was seven I loved her so much. "Good morning chickadee, sleep well? My mom's soothing voice said," I did actually, I dreamt I was in a world where I didn't have to get up and go to school, I was free from the chains of the public school system." I said my voice heavy with drama and sarcasm I even put my hand on my forehead for added measure. "Oh hush it won't be that bad, you already know some people that go there." She encouraged, I sighed and smiled at her I forgot about Embry, Paul, and Quil, maybe I could find Embry the friendliest of the three and ask him to show me to my classes./p  
p style="text-align: center;"After eating breakfast I kissed my mom on the cheek and left, the weather was perfect, slightly raining and super cloudy. I felt my stomach churn with anxiety as I sat in the La Push High parking lot, I drummed my thumbs lightly on the steering wheel as I watched students file into the building talking and laughing with old friends as they went. I inevitably stepped out of my car and headed into the building, the main hall was alive with student chatter, I could barely hear myself think in the mass groups. I spotted the main office and went in the sound from outside now became a dull noise in the stagnant office space. I walked over to the front desk where a middle-aged woman sat she looked persistently annoyed with her job as she mindlessly stared at her computer. /p  
p style="text-align: center;"I cleared my throats softly, letting her know I was there she looked up at me with a dead expression I smiled at her "Hi I'm new to this school, and I was wondering if I could get my class schedule." I informed, my hands fidgeted awkwardly" name?" The woman sighed "Eleanor Holt" I answered she grumbled something under her breath before the printer next to her made a noise, she grabbed the paper from it and handed it to me "Here you go." She said flatly quickly returning back to her computer "thank you." I exclaimed before exiting quickly. /p  
p style="text-align: center;"I stared down at the paper first hour - American government, I quickly got Lost in the halls of the school desperately looking down at the piece of paper and back up at the number signs that marked each hallway, but nothing made sense./p  
p style="text-align: center;""Need some help, new girl?" A deep voice behind me said, I turned and saw embryo smiling widely at me as though he had seen me struggle. I giggled and ran a hand down my face "Is it that obvious?" I huffed he grabbed the paper from my hand "Yes very." He said with a cheeky grin "Ah American government that sucks I'll show you where it is." He started walking and beckoned for me to follow "So how do you like la push so far?" Embry asked, "I love it all the rain and cloudiness and the big beautiful forest I'm definitely happy to be back." I said with a light smile on my face, " that's the first I've heard of somebody liking the weather here." He scoffed, then he turned toward me " hey some of my friends and I are going to the beach to hang out and surf tonight wanna come?" He asked, I smiled and nodded "Yeah sure that be awesome." My body filled with excitement, maybe making friends here wouldn't be too hard, "great I'll let the guys know anyway here is your class I'll see you tonight, oh by the way the beach is called First Beach, try not to get lost." he jested before walking away disappearing into the mass of students walking to class. /p  
p style="text-align: center;"I playfully scoffed before entering my class, I sat in the farthest corner of the class trying my best not to be seen. After a few minutes, people started filing into the class. I kept my eyes locked on my paper as I started sketching a forest line, with mountains in the back I started getting really into it when a voice next to me broke my concentration. "That's really good," I turned to see who had said it, next to me was a boy that looked to be seventeen maybe eighteen, he had long glossy black hair that was pulled back with a rubber band to rest on the nape of his neck. His skin was gorgeous, soft and russet-colored; his eyes were dark and deep set resting just behind the high points of his cheekbones. His face still held a small bit of adolescent roundness, he smiled at me it was soft and playful. /p  
p style="text-align: center;"I pulled myself out of my daze "... thank you, I'm trying to get better but, I don't know." I said looking up at him then back down at the sketch. "Hey it's all about practice, if I gave up on every motorcycle or car that was above my skill level or was too hard I would never be better than I was." he said the same goofy smile on his lips, I giggled lightly "You're right, maybe I'll keep practicing I'll draw you a masterpiece one day." His face lit up, and he nodded "I would like that." I felt the blood rush to my cheeks as I looked at him, he was so easy to talk to he made it easy. We probably would have kept talking but the teacher starting class caused us to break from the conversation. I felt some feeling bubbling up in my stomach a feeling I couldn't describe, "Hey… what's your name?" he whispered softly from beside me, I smiled and leaned over toward him a bit " Eleanor Holt, but call me Ellie." I whispered back, I quickly responded with same question "What's yours?" he smiled at me " my names Jacob Black it's nice to meet you Ellie." he responded then turned his attention back to the teacher. Jacob black I thought to myself, what a beautiful face./p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p 


End file.
